Wood Nymphs
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: Woody, Wood, or sometimes even . They'd call him all those and more. Kurt had thought Dalton has zero harassment policy, but now he's not so sure.  Klaine oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own Glee. Or, very sadly, Chris/Kurt or Blaine/Darren. I would like to though :D :P**

**Characters: Blaine and Kurt [slash]**

**Setting: Dalton Academy (After Kurt changes schools)**

**Rated T for possibly offensive language, and gay luvvv :) ^_^ (aka slight sexual content)**

**Summary: Woody, Wood, or sometimes even . They'd call him all those and more. Kurt had thought Dalton has zero harassment policy, but now he's not so sure.**

**

* * *

**

"Blaine, man. What are you _doing?_" David said, as he, and Wes stood behind Blaine, who was at the moment, on his laptop at his desk. Blaine jumped immediately, and slammed his screen shut,

"N-nothing!" He stuttered, hoping neither one of his friends had seen what he had been searching. Turning around in his swivel chair, he faced them. "It was nothing." He repeated to their unbelieving faces.

Wes frowned and put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, "It's okay Blaine. You can just tell us."

"It's not like we haven't known for awhile Blaine... It's time to admit it... Trust me, if you can come out of the closet, you can come out about this." David chimed in.

Blaine knew he shouldn't take offense to that, but he still frowned, feeling his face get brighter and brighter shades of red by the minute. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Blaine." Wes said seriously, "Listen to us okay? Porn. Is. Nothing. To. Be. Ashamed. Of."

Blaine's eyes immediately widened, "Wes! I'm not looking up_ porn_ on _google_!" David and Wes exchanged a knowing glance, and before Blaine knew what was happening, one of the boys rolled his chair to the other side of the room while the other opened up the laptop with a devilish grin.

Sighing, Blaine looked down at his hands as David's expression became confused, "Dude, what the hell is a Wood Nymph?" Once Wes heard this, he practically ran over to David,

"Wood Nymph? Seriously Blaine, why would you be looking up Wood Nymph's on google?"

"I...I was just checking something..." Blaine tried to keep a composed face but was finding it harder by the minute.

"And what," David raised his eyebrows, "Would ever drive you to want to check something about Wood Nymphs? Man, I don't even know what a Wood Nymph is." He looked back and forth from Wes to Blaine, who gave him looks of pity, "Well it's not my fault. I'm sorry if I don't go looking around for Wood Nymph porn on google like some people."

"I told you I wasn't looking at porn." Blaine, who was still sitting in his chair, mumbled to them,

"Then what were you looking at Wood Nymphs for?" Wes asked seriously.

Blaine sighed before answering, "... My parents called last night for the first time in awhile, just to see how things are going here at Dalton, so I explained about what had happened with Kurt... And how he now went to Dalton..."

"What did they say?" Wes asked.

"They were happy that I'd helped him out... But then they asked what he was like." Blaine blushed and continued, "So after awhile... I said he was like... A Wood Nymph."

The next thing Blaine heard was hysterical laughter coming from both of the boys.

"Kurt... A Wood Nymph..." Wes laughed, while David chimed in

"I don't even need to know what a Wood Nymph is for that to be funny."

"A Wood Nymph," Blaine explained defensively, beginning to stand up, "Is exactly like Kurt Hummel. They are small..." He paused before saying "...Creatures... Who like to sing, dance, and-"

"And according to urban dictionary." David interrupted, reading off of his iPhone 4 that was in his hand, "They also love to have sex." He wagged his eyebrows at Wes, "Trying to tell us something Blaine?"

Blaine felt his face go red, "No way!" He rushed over to David and whipped the phone out of his hand, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He shook his head, reading the full definition on the website, which very clearly stated the Wood Nymph's love for sexual activity. Once he was done he gave David his phone back, wide eyed. "Shit." He said plainly.

David looked over to Wes, slightly alarmed. Sure, occasionally they had seen Blaine swear, but never had they seen him do it so casually. Each boy eyed Blaine as he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Walking over Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "We were just kidding Blaine..."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"Yeah what's wrong with our little hobbit?" David chimed in with a trace of concern in his voice.

"I told my parents that Kurt was like that... No wonder I heard them laughing on their end of the phone line."

"Hey it's okay Blaine. Anyway, I guess he _is _sort of like a Wood Nymph..."

Blaine looked up from the ground to Wes and David's faces, "Please don't tell Kurt... He might take it the wrong way."

"How could he take it the wrong way?" Wes asked.

David turned to him faking exasperation, "How would _you_ feel Wes, if someone you were madly in love with said you were just like a Wood Nymph _to their parents_."

Wes' face lit up like a Christmas tree once he understood, "Don't worry Blaine, we won't say a thing." He said slyly before standing up and walking over to beside David.

"Well, we really should be going." David stated, "I have a paper to write, and Wes... Well Wes always has something he needs to do. Or at least _should_ be doing." Blaine gave a small smile to the two as they left his room, shutting the door behind them. It wasn't until they left Blaine realized the David had said he was madly in love with Kurt.

* * *

It had started between first and second period the next day.

"Hey Woody." Justin said, smiling at Kurt as he walked past him. Kurt returned the smile politely, even though he had know idea what in the world would drive Justin to call him _Woody_ of all things. Deciding to shrug it off Kurt made his way to his second period, Mathematics, and finally went to lunch.

Kurt started to worry as more and more students began to call him names that all seemed to relate to the word Wood. He was getting more confused than ever as it continued into the week. Kurt had thought about telling Blaine about it all, but it wasn't that people weren't being nice, (they seemed to be acting nicer than ever) so much as he didn't understand _why_ they were calling him the names. The suspicion was killing him, and he knew Blaine could tell how he was beginning to feel. If Dalton had a "zero tolerance bullying policy" then why the hell was he getting called these names? That was why by the end of the week, it was when Wes and David walked up to him that he finally cracked.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Wes called, jogging up to Kurt with David with him.

"Wood." David smiled as they finally caught up to Kurt, each walking on either side on him.

"Woody." Wes chimed in.

"The _Woodster_."

"Nice one David." Wes smiled, reaching up and giving him a high five. Kurt stopped in his tracks and Wes and David turned to him.

"Okay that's it!"

"W-what's wrong Kurt?" Wes asked, looking at him confused.

"Everything. That's what's wrong." He said to them, his voice a mix of irritation and sadness.

David raised his eyebrows, "Your going to have to be a little more specific than 'everything' for us to be able to know what your talking about."

"Gosh, I wonder how that would feel David. Having a person talk about something constantly while you have no idea what's going on." The look Kurt gave with his eyes was so cold it practically had each boy shivering.

Turning to Wes, David gave him a slightly confused look, "Do you think he's talking about..."

"But that would mean Blaine didn't tell him..." Wes' eyes widened slightly.

"Well, can you blame him? He was pretty embarrassed when we found out..."

"What if he doesn't know about any of it?" David said trying to keep his panic down.

"I'm standing right here." Kurt said, still annoyed, "Now do you mind telling me what's going on with everyone? Why do I keep getting called all of these names?" Kurt surprised himself with the tone he was using with the two older boys. Usually he was much more... Composed in front of them.

"That's the thing Kurt." David said.

"We can't tell you... We promised Blaine we wouldn't." Wes finished for him quickly.

"Blaine started all of this?" Kurt said quietly, slightly shellshocked, "I thought we were friends though."

"No no no Kurt, your taking it all wrong, we're just joking around with you. No one here means anything bad by calling you 'Wood'".

"It's just a nickname." Wes said.

"A pet name for our favourite new student if you will." David added, seeing that Kurt was no longer listening to them.

Kurt spun on his heel and began to walk back to the dorms, which was in the opposite direction of where he was previously headed.

* * *

Kurt decided that no matter how upset he was with Blaine, he was going to keep composed and calm. That's why when he knocked on Blaine's dorm room door exactly three times, and Blaine opened, the first word Kurt said was

"Why?"

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, "Why what Kurt?" Seeing his expression, he opened the door a bit more, "Here, come in." Head held high, Kurt stepped inside Blaine's room and sat in the chair by his desk, while Blaine took a seat on his bed.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, studying Kurt's expression.

"No Blaine it's not..." He replied quietly, "Just please explain."

"I would love to Kurt, I really would... But I need you to tell me what your talking about first."

Looking down at the hem of his Dalton blazer, Kurt struggled to keep his voice even, "For the past week, everyone here has been calling me names." He looked up, seeing Blaine's face become alarmed and continued by saying, "Not anything too bad... But more confusing... And I would like to know why you started it."

More confused than before, Blaine took a moment before realizing what was going on, "What exactly were these people calling you Kurt?"

"I don't remember them all... But they all had to do with Wood."

"I am going to kill Wes and David." Kurt heard Blaine mumbled under his breath before looking at Kurt, "Look, this is going to seem strange Kurt, and probably a little awkward... But the reason everyone is calling you that is because Wes and David found out I called you a Wood Nymph." Blaine looked at Kurt while he waited for his reaction.

"A Wood Nymph? What is a Wood Nymph?" Before Blaine could answer he quickly said, "That was a rhetorical question."

"Your probably really upset Kurt, and you have good reason to be-" Blaine began before Kurt cut him off.

"What I don't understand is how I could classify in the same category as a Wood Nymph." Kurt looked to Blaine, his blue-gray eyes boring into the other's brown-green ones, who Kurt realized was now standing up, "It makes absolutely no sense at all. _I hope your happy Blaine because now I'm_-"

But Blaine interrupted him. Before Kurt knew what was happening he felt Blaine's hot mouth on his, kissing him, and he began to kiss Blaine back. Kurt ignored the slight pain in his neck from the fact that since he was still sitting Blaine was taller than he was for once. He felt one of Blaine's hand move to rest on his waist, while the other was on the chair, holding him up from falling on Kurt. Not even bothering to consider any other options, Kurt let himself get pulled closer to Blaine while making sure not to break their kiss.

Blaine felt Kurt's arms wrap around his neck as they pulled apart in only the smallest way possible.

"Are you still mad?" Blaine asked, not being able to help the small smile that came to his lips as he breathed heavily.

Kurt gave him a smile in return, "Yes. But I think I can find a way to forgive you." He then leaned in, his hands still on the other boy's neck, and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Random Fact: I worked for over four hours straight on this.**

**This is dedicated to Little Miss EMMA! (EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles) for her Crissmas gift! So I hope you like it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
